1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to debugging modules for electronic device, particularly to a Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) interface debugging module and method thereof for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of various functional component (blocks) and component libraries to create a complex integrated circuit (IC) in portable electronic devices is becoming increasingly common. These complex ICs are difficult to test. Traditionally, these ICs incorporate a JTAG interface as a mechanism for emulating and debugging an IC during testing. The JTAG interface is used to download debugging or other testing software from an external device, e.g., a JTAG debugger device, to the functional blocks located on the IC during testing. This standard has been adopted by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers and is now defined as IEEE Standard 1149.1. During testing, pins of the JTAG interface electrically connect with the JTAG debugger device via welding a wire from the JTAG interface to the JTAG debugger device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.